Black-ish
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2014-presente |fecha_grabacion = 2015 |sala = 10 y 5}} Black-ish es una serie de televisión estadounidense de comedia de ABC creada por Kenya Barris y protagonizada por Anthony Anderson. En Latinoamérica es transmitida por Canal Sony. Reparto Personajes Episodicos Voces adicionales *Alejandro Mayén *Jorge Ornelas *Iarel Verduzco *Víctor Delgado *Carlos Águila *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Roberto Mendiola Trivia Datos de interés *Pese a la corta vida de la serie hasta ahora, Junior y Pa son los únicos personajes principales que han sufrido un cambio de voz. **Roberto Villavicencio fue reemplazado por Emilio Ángeles en el papel de Junior en la segunda temporada, posiblemente debido a la reciente pubertad de su actor original, Marcus Scribner. ***Se puede apreciar que en algunos capítulos de la temporada 1, algún diálogo del personaje no era doblado por su actor determinado sino por uno diferente según el episodio (entre ellos su segundo doblador). ***El episodio de la temporada 2 "Super Rich Kids", traía fragmentos de la temporada 1, y fueron redoblados con Emilio Ángeles como Junior. **Jorge Roldán también dobló a Laurence Fishbourne en la serie de CBS, CSI: En la escena del crimen. Debido a su retiro del doblaje, fue sustituido a finales de la temporada 1 por Carlos Segundo. *Magda Giner fue sustituida por Yolanda Vidal en el papel de Pamela debido a que tenia que interpretar el papel de Daphne Lido (la otra dueña de Stevens & Lido) en la temporada 2. *En el primer episodio de la temporada 3 "VIP", en la cual la familia Johnson viaja a Disneylandia, Pa se pone un gorro de Goofy y hace referencia al personaje. Justamente, su doblador, Carlos Segundo, fue la voz de dicho personaje entre finales de los 90 y principios de la década del 2000. *Recientemente, Canal Sony hizo una promoción conjunta de 3 de sus series, en la cual está esta serie y otras dos: Joven y hambriento y Como conocí a tu madre. Fueron redobladas las escenas de Black-ish conservando el reparto intacto, salvo por las voces de Junior y Ruby. Errores *En el episodio 2 de la temporada 1 "The Talk", Jack le dice a Diane que Dre le está dando "la Charla" a Junior. Esto fue traducido de tal forma que cuando Jack hizo comillas con los dedos, el dijo "Junior", cuando en la versión original dijo "the Talk" (la charla). *En el episodio 4 de la temporada 1 "Crazy Mom", Bow dice que habló con alguien hablando español en la versión original. Para el doblaje, esto se tradujo de forma literal. **Esto volvió a ocurrir en el episodio 19 "Switch Hitting". *En el episodio 5 de la temporada 1 "Crime and Punishment", un diálogo de Junior no fue doblado por Roberto Villavicencio sino por un actor desconocido. *En el episodio 9 de la temporada 1 "Colored Commentary", una frase de Junior fue doblada por Emilio Ángeles (quien lo doblaría regularmente posteriormente en la temporada 2), cuando en ese momento, el personaje era doblado por Roberto Villavicencio. *En el episodio 10 de la temporada 1 "Black Santa, White Christmas", Santa Claus es referido por el sr. Stevens (jefe de Dre), como "Papa Noel". *En el episodio 13 de la temporada 1 "Big Night, Big Fight", un dialogo de Dre no parece ser doblado por Ricardo Méndez. *En el episodio 14 de la temporada 1 "Andre from Marseille", un diálogo de Junior no fue doblado por Roberto Villavicencio sino por un actor desconocido. **Del mismo modo con Jack en otra escena. *En el episodio 17 de la temporada 1 "30 Something", un diálogo de Junior no fue doblado por Roberto Villavicencio sino por un actor desconocido. *En el episodio 18 de la temporada 1 "Sex, Lies and Vasectomies", Pa fue mencionado por su nombre original, Pops. *En el episodio 21 de la temporada 1 "The Peer-ent Trap", Bow menciona el entonces juego multiplataforma "Club Penguin" al cual fue traducido literalmente como "Club Pingüino". En ese mismo episodio, cuando Dre le mostró a Zoey como desbloquear su teléfono cuando ella pensó que su batería se agotó, él exclamó That'll teach you to drink milk without gloves. (Eso te enseñará a beber leche sin guantes). Esto se tradujo a que le enseñará a beber leche con guantes. *En el episodio 23 de la temporada 1 "Elephant in the Room", Pa (Pops) es referido por Junior como "Papá". *En el episodio 14 de la temporada 2 "Sink or Swim", el vídeo remixado de cuando sacan a Dre de la piscina pidiendo auxilio, se dejó en su idioma original. Censura *En el episodio 8 de la temporada 1 "Oedipal Triangle", cuando Ruby le regala unos chakos a Jack, este dice "Look, i'm a killer!" (Miren, soy un asesino). Pues esto fue suavizado en el doblaje como "Miren, soy un ninja!", para no referirse al personaje como asesino ya que él es un niño. Además, tiene más sentido ya que los nunchakus eran usados por los Ninjas del Antiguo Japón. Transmisión Vease también *Grown-ish Categoría:Series de TV Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de ABC Categoría:Series de ABC Studios Categoría:Series transmitidas por Sony Entertainment Television Categoría:Series de TV de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series nominadas al Emmy